


The One Where Louis's Dominant and Harry's Turned on Beyond Reason

by colazitron



Series: The One Where... [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, voice command
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:11:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron





	The One Where Louis's Dominant and Harry's Turned on Beyond Reason

Harry's shaking. Louis has always known which figurative buttons to push to get the reaction he wanted, but after a few months of this, he now knows which parts of Harry's body actually work like buttons to make him pant and writhe and moan and beg. And Louis's been happily pushing every one of them for what feels like forever and too long and not long enough and Harry has no idea if it's actually been minutes or hours. For a moment he's not even sure where they are and he can't even bring himself to care. He's been so close to the edge for so long, his body has forgotten any other state. He's shaking and he thinks there are maybe tear tracks down the side of his face. His hands were clutching the sheets a couple of moments ago but now his fingers are just twitching weakly, too overwhelmed to tense sufficiently to hold on to anything.

Louis runs his tongue teasingly up along the crease in between Harry's thigh and crotch and if his mouth weren't so dry and his brain weren't so scrambled, Harry'd beg. He abandoned shame a while ago but there are no sounds other than harsh breathing and the occasional mewl spilling from his mouth. Louis flicks the hair out of his face with a shake of his head and Harry's pretty sure he'll be hard in seconds every time he sees it from now on. The muscles in his arms bulge a little more than usual with having to keep Louis up. His pupils are blown wide and his mouth is kiss-bruised and swollen and Harry wonders if Louis means this whenever he whispers "your mouth is obscene" into Harry's ear.

Louis' eyes bore into his as he trails his lips lightly over Harry's quivering stomach, up, up, following his breast bone, his neck and then diverting over one cheek. His leg is rough when it brushes against Harry’s and suddenly he remembers that Louis’s not even out of his jeans yet. He tugs at Harry's ear lobe with his teeth, his breath getting caught in Harry's sweaty curls.

"Come," he whispers, his voice sex-rough and Harry’s helpless to do anything but obey, hips arching up from the damp sheets and spilling all over his stomach, completely untouched. The surprised and relieved gasp he lets out turns into a sob halfway through and Louis presses soft kisses to his eyelids and temple and just holds him through it.


End file.
